Moonless Artemis
by silent tears not withheld
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a twin sister, and after three years she is now going to Hogwarts. What house will she be in? Will she make new friends? Read to find out an please review... i'll review your stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the book characters. They belong to the genius woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. I will say though that I do own Artemis and any of the other characters I bring into the story that are not usually found there. So don't sue me.**

**Prologue**

The heavy rain pounded down on the elegant roof of a stone country manor, as the harsh wind bent the limbs of the ancient oak trees that lined the winding pathway to a set of squarely-cut stone steps. Both elements struck hard against the thick ebony doors, begging to get through any cracks. No one outside could have possibly heard the sounds of firm strikes against a young girl's frail body. No one could have possibly heard the harsh accusations of being a blood traitor and bearer of family dishonor. No one outside of those stone walls could have heard the frail body hit the floor. No one outside of the house could have intervened, but anyone inside the house could have. Anyone inside of the house could have stopped the verbal and physical assault, but no one did. No one looked up from what they were doing. No one tried to persuade the man to leave the frail girl alone. Not the blonde woman of the house who sat before her vanity mirror brushing out her long platinum hair. She did nothing but wince every time the sounds of the hits echoed down the corridors. The teenage boy did not look up from his black leather bound book. He merely closed his eyes and waited, waited for the sounds to stop. Only when the sounds of the abuse ended did a small, filthy being, wrapped in a tattered towel dress, conjure a bowl of ice water and a tray of bandages out of thin air and begin her lengthy climb to the third floor of the manor. She paused outside of the partially cracked door of the accursed room, set the bowl down, then turned to the door directly across the hall and knock. She then quickly scurried back down the stairs to her small niche in the kitchen pantry. No one saw a tall, built, teenaged boy with chin length platinum blonde hair slide out of his room, scoop up the tray and bowl, then enter the now silent room.

This teenage boy was none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. His messy blonde hair fell in his face, as he sat the tray of healing supplies and the bowl of ice water on a small table next to an extravagant, king sized, four poster bed. With a look of compassion that rarely graced his pale features, he lifted the young girl from the carpeted floor and placed her on the black, satin sheets. With gentle hands he removed the bloody clothes from the girls body. He pulled his long black wand from his pocket and flicked it at her nose and lips, which were bleeding quiet heavily. The blood stopped instantly and he began to gingerly clean the wounds that littered the fair skin of the young girl. After he had bandaged her deep wounds and cleaned her body, he pointed his wand at the platinum hair of the young girl and cleaned it of all blood. He then slid her tenderly into a black nightgown and pulled the black sheets up and over her body. He sat on the bed next to her and began to gently stroke her petite hands. He raised his wand again and whispered _Ennerverate. _With that the young girl began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of deep blue eyes, identical to Draco's. She winced as she moved to sit up but resolved to stay where she was. " Draco... " She whimpered softly, but Draco placed a finger to her lips.

" Hush Artemis. Father hasn't gone to bed yet. " He whispered almost inaudibly as he crawled over her to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in close to his chest. " I don't know what got him into this state. He has never raised a hand against you before. " He heaved a sigh. " He was drinking pretty heavily though." He stroked her long platinum blonde hair and held her tight, yet tenderly. " I am sorry. "

" Don't be sorry Draco, it isn't your fault. " She sniffled softly as her tears pooled onto his bare skin. She felt secure in his arms. The security she used to feel was one of absolute trust and confidentiality, but now that Draco had taken up constant quidditch training his body had become formed and etched. Now she felt security of strength as well when he held her tight. When he wrapped her in his arms she felt like no one could ever harm her.

" I know I don't have to be sorry. I just am. " Draco cradled her gently. This was his twin sister, Artemis Estella Malfoy. They shared everything from looks, to secrets, to tearful confessions. They shared all except the pride of their father. Lucius hadn't wanted a daughter. He had wanted a son, an 

only son. Up until tonight, he had never raised a hand to her. In the past, he had always just left her to her mother. Draco didn't share his views on Artemis with his father. Draco loved Artemis, and she would probably be the only person he ever truly cared for. With Artemis, Draco could be himself. He didn't have to be the hard-shelled bully that he was at school or the perfect son for his parents. With his twin, Draco could be free. He had hoped that they would always be together. Those hopes, however, were shattered when Lucius decided that Draco and Artemis should be separated for schooling. He claimed that Artemis needed to become a lady, and, Draco, a well-taught wizard. At this decision Artemis had been enrolled in the Beauxbaton Academy for Girls. He meant to enroll Draco in the Durmstrang School, but heeded to his wife's protests that it was too far and enrolled him in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thus the twins only communicated by owl and holidays during the school years. " I come bringing good news though. " Draco chuckled softly, trying to lighten her mood.

" What is it? " Artemis asked wiping her eyes. She hoped it was truly good news and not Draco making something up to please her.

" Father has decided that you needed to be under my honorly influence. " He kissed the top of her forehead. " He's decided to send you to Hogwarts with me this term. " He smiled as Artemis gave a soft cry of surprise and looked up at him.

" Are you fooling me? " She asked, but she knew he wasn't. " Wow, I can't believe this..." Her face fell. " But Draco, you and I both know that I won't end up in Slytherin. " She sighed and buried her face in his neck.

" It's ok Em. " Draco whispered gently. " Just sleep for now and we will deal with that when we reach it. " With that he pointed his wand at the lights and they shut off plunging the siblings in darkness and the waiting grasp of sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Artemis gazed out at the rolling hills, fields, and forests as the Hogwarts express chugged swiftly along the tracks. She munched nonchalantly on a pumpkin pasty, as she fought to keep her nerves in check. She knew that she would be somewhat of an outcast at first, but that wasn't new to her. She had been a slight outcast at BeauxBatons as well. She traced a finger along the locket that hung about her neck. It had been a good luck gift from her mother, Narcissa, in hopes that she could make up for what Lucius had done. Artemis loved her mother, loved her as much as she loved Draco. Her mother tried her best to treat Artemis as equally as she treated Draco. Artemis could remember nights when her father would be out late and her mother would come into her room and sit with her on the bed and comb her hair. They would gossip with each other late into the night about dreams, desires, deep secrets, and fears. Artemis loved those nights. She could remember the night before her tenth birthday and Mother came in with a beautiful mahogany box. Inside, resting upon a pillow of emerald green velvet was a beautiful tiara made of diamonds and emeralds. They caught the pale lamp light and danced. " I wore it for your father and my wedding. " Her mother smiled. " And when you get married, you shall wear it too. " She then took it out and placed it upon Artemis's platinum hair, before enveloping her into a tight embrace. Artemis could almost smell that beautiful perfume of jasmine and lavender.

She was interrupted as the compartment door slid open and two redheaded twins popped in along with a grinning darkskinned boy with short dreadlocks. " Hello. " She said with a curt nod.

" Hey! " replied the redhead twin on the right. " Your new, but you look a little old to be a first year. " He gave her a playful grin.

" You are quite right." Artemis replied with a shy smile of her own. "I'm a third year transfer from Beauxbatons. "

" Oh! " grinned the other twin. " Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Fred. This is my brother George, and this is our friend Lee. "

The dark skinned boy sent her a mischievious smile, and Artemis knew her suspiscions were confirmed. These were the Weasley twins the Draco had told her about. She knew from stories that these three were by far the best pranksters in the whole school, although Draco had said he could never tell them that.

" Artemis. Artemis Malfoy." She said softly, knowing that they wouldn't like that at all. Sure enough the grins on their faces faltered.

" Oh, nice to meet you. " Fred replied. " But we really must be going… see you at the feast. " And with that they stepped out and the compartment door slid shut.

Artemis heaved a sigh and leaned her head against the window. This was going to be one of the hardest years of her life and she knew that. She closed her eyes and let herself doze slightly. She awoke 

as the train abruptly stopped and she heard movement along the corridor. She gazed ou to the hall as she saw dementors checking each compartment. When the door to her's slid open she grasped her wand in her hand and held it out at eye level. " I am NOT hiding Sirius Black! " She stated as firmly as she could manage with the bitter chill that was now gripping her body. Echoes and violence from her memories flood her mind, but she fought it, concentrating on a single happy thought. After a few seconds that seemed and eternity, the dementor left and Artemis collapsed back into her seat and she rested her head again the glass to allow herself to doze again. About an hour or so later she heard the announcement that they would be arriving at the Hogsmead station shortly. She quickly changed into her Hogwarts robes and looked up as the train came to a stop. Draco had stepped into the compartment.

" Listen, Em. When we get off you will see this oaf named Hagrid calling for first years to follow him. You are to go with him and take the boats across the lake so you can be sorted. " He touched her cheek softly. " I'll see you at the feast. " and he disappeared with his friends.

Artemis made her way quickly off of the train and headed towards the giant of a man carrying the lantern and calling " Firs' years over here. " She arrived to him before anyone else did and looked up at him nervously. " You ain' no firs' year'. " He said suspiciously.

" I am and I'm not. " Artemis replied. " I'm a third year transfer from Beauxbatons. "

" Ah…" Replied the giant. " Well, wait here with me while I fetch up the res' o the firs' years. "

Artemis complied and helped him rally the first years up as they approached. She then made her way behind the giant to a large beach where a fleet of boats awaited them. They made their way effortlessly across the lake and through a large curtain of ivy. They all piled out of the boats and up a flight of stone steps. Artemis kept to the front of the crowd as the giant man knocked on the door.

Within moments a strict looking woman in emerald green dress robes appeared. She had to be Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. She exchanged words the man and then turned to them. " Follow me. " She said shortly and they all followed. The woman led them into a large room with a ceiling so high that Artemis could barely make it out in the dark above. " The sorting will begin shortly " The woman stated. " I will be back to collect you in a moment. " With that she turned and walked through a giant set of double doors.

Artemis looked around and felt slightly embarrassed. She knew she was about to be marched with a group of first years to the front of the Great Hall and every other student. She felt her pale cheeks flush slightly at how odd she would look. Soon Professor McGonagall returned and led them through a set of double doors and onto a platform that held the teachers' table. She stood quietly as the other students were sorted. She had already been told that she would be last so she waited patiently. Finally Professor McGonagall said clearly to all the hall. " And a third year transfer from Beauxbatons Academy, Artemis Malfoy. "

Artemis made her way to the stool in the center of the platform and took a seat as she placed the Sorting hat on her head. "_Ahhh"_ a voice echoed in her head. " _A transfer eh? Where to put you…. Where to put you._" It paused for a moment as if thinking. " _You are afraid of disappointing your family, but you do not belong in Slytherin._" It went quiet again before shouting out loud to the rest of the Hall. "RAVENCLAW!" There was only light applause and Artemis caught Draco's eye as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, where a few first years offered a smile, but only one or two senior students paid her any mind. She gazed up at the high table as Professor Dumbledore stood up to give a speech and warning about heightened security and dementors patroling the entrances, due to Sirius Black. Then he clapped his hands and the feast appeared. Soon, everyone was piling into the food and Artemis felt herself relax.

" Hello. " Came a dreamy sing-song voice to her right. A young looking blonde girl had sat down next to her. " Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Luna Lovegood. "

Artemis had to choke back a laugh at the girl, she was wearing a necklace made of butterbeer corks and she had a slight surprised look. " I'm Artemis Malfoy. Your father runs the Quibbler right? "

Luna smiled as she helped herself to some potatoes. "Oh yes. " was her reply. " I'm not in your year. " She said suddenly. " I'm only a second year. "

Artemis shrugged, glad to have made a friend already, not caring if the girl did seem a bit odd. "That's fine." She smiled back at the girl as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

" Draco is your brother. " Luna said matter-of-factly. " He is not very nice, but no Slytherins are."

Artemis knew this already but did not argue. She spent the rest of dinner chatting animatedly with Luna about classes and the students. She chatted with her as sthey sleepily climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. They came to a large portrait. And it asked. " If butterfly flutters its wings in Brazil, will it cause a hurricane in Bengal? "

Artemis turned to Luna. " What is that about? "

" WE don't have passwords. " She replied. " He asks you a question or riddle and you have to answer to get in. " Then she stared at the portrait as if thinking.

Artemis contemplated the question and remembered something that she had once read in a muggle book on theories about meterology in her Muggle Studies class. She smiled at the picture. " Dynamical instability in the atmosphere of the earth is sometimes known as the 'butterfly effect'. Meaning that a small disruption of the atmosphere in Brazil can cause a larger disruption in the atmosphere near Bengal, which could spawn a hurricane. "

With that the portrait swung open and they piled inside. " Where did you learn that. " Luna asked with a dreamy smile, so Artemis explained. Then they said goodnight and headed off to their separate beds. Soon Artemis was wrapped up in the blue and bronze blanket and sheets and she drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face as she thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad……_


End file.
